


Galaxy Rangers Outtakes

by AKK, baybelletrist



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Double Entendre, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, OMG with the swears y'all, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baybelletrist/pseuds/baybelletrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what do those voice actors get up to while the director's away . . ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy Rangers Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Ranger-L mailing list for the Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! This post is the product of two filthy minds. (But we're funny. -EB) If this sort of content offends you, read no further.
> 
> The outtakes I wrote were, um, inspired by some wild sound files that wander the Net -- especially by a couple of particularly filthy ones that rolled off the tongue of Doug Preis, aka Goose. I don't know what AKK's excuse is. -EB
> 
> I need no excuse! -AKK

EB (baybelletrist): Outtakes we'd like to see

  
Walsh: Can't I trust you to complete a simple assignment? We had a whole security squad waiting at Longshot all afternoon!  
Zach: Sir! F*ck you very much, sir!

Niko: Shane, could you like a girl like Maya?  
Goose: Nahh... but I'd like to screw you to the deckplates. How about it?

Maya: Goose, you're so witty.  
Goose: Does that mean I can expect a blow job at the next rest stop?

Walsh: You've got 24 hours before I call in the Space Navy.  
Niko: I have to wait 24 hours?

Waldo: Zero gee just isn't natural!  
Zozo: Yeah, then how come there's so much of it?  
<push>  
Waldo: Aahh! Unhand me, you little Kiwi shit!

Niko: What are you?  
Scarecrow: I am as beyond you as you are of the insects!  
Niko: You're Barney?

Goose: We'll have to jam-sync the hypershunts!  
Doc: Ooh, I love it when you talk like that!

 

  
AKK: 101 positions not allowed in an Explorer

  
No, sir. I will not explain why I missed the Crown destroyer on the mainscreen.

I assure, that are *not* fingerprints on the compscreen. -- Toeprints? I wore boots, sir!

Sorry, I didn't have the handcuffs ready. -- My hands? Well, they weren't free, either.

No, the second seat wasn't occupied at that moment.

We immobilized a slaverlord? -- Ah yes, we were in need of a fresh sheet.

Uhm... My back was towards the front screen. Why? There was an urgent repair. -- During a flight?! -- It was my pleasure, sir.

Ranger Niko, why didn't you notice?! -- Ranger Gooseman's not transparent, sir.

Then how come the board cannons were fired?! -- That was a mistake. -- A mistake?! You saved Earth! -- I grabbed the wrong joystick...

How do you consider your mission? -- Satisfactory, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, you guys.


End file.
